Touch
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: They love each other's touch. A series of drabbles. I own nothing and please review!


**Unintentional**

It all began with a touch; a simple touch on her back as she stood in the crowded kitchen at the Burrow. She felt the heat of his body, the gentle pressure of his hand as he slid between her and the tablet o reach the door. She heard the rumble of his voice as he greeted the other boys out in the garden. She smiled to herself as she continued washing dishes and did not notice the glances exchanged by the women around her.

**Sleepy**

It was one of those perfect rainy days. They had curled up together on the couch, reading and talking together for the entire day. The gentle pattering of the rain on the window and the warmth of his arms around her eventually lulled her to sleep. She woke briefly when he picked her up but a gentle "Relax" had her cuddling closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and fell back asleep, safe in his arms.

**Unnoticed**

His eyes shone across the room at her. Unable to resist, she left her group of friends to wind her way through the crowd. His eyes lit up as she reached his side and he patted the couch next to him. She settled down into the cushions and was quickly drawn into the conversation. As the night progressed, she was constantly aware of him next to her. She saw his friends exchange significant looks but didn't realize until after they left that they had been holding hands for almost the entire night. It just felt so _right_.

**Midnight**

The greatest moment of her life. She hoped that it was one of his. As friends around them counted down the seconds to midnight, their eyes met. They both knew the tradition of New Years Eve.  
_10…9…8…_ They moved next to each other.  
_7…6…5…_ His hands rested on her back, pulling her closer  
_4…3…2…_ She reached up behind him, tilting her face up towards him  
_1…Happy New Year!_ The room erupted in cheers but neither of them heard.

**Electric**

His touch was electric. She didn't know how he persuaded her to go with him to this muggle night club but she was glad she did. What ever shyness she had ever had was long gone as they danced together in the middle of the room. Every time their bodies touched, a spark leapt between them. As the night wore on, she felt more attracted to him. She could tell that he felt the same. Glancing up into his face, she was surprised to see the burning love in his eyes. Her lips quirked up coyly as she motioned him to bend down nearer to her. She whispered in his ear and squealed as he scooped her up and carried her out the door.

**Forgiveness**

Screaming.  
Tears.  
Anger.  
She couldn't believe that their fight could ever get this bad. Yes, they had had fights before but never as bad as this. This one was different. It lasted an entire day and led to three days of silence after. On the fourth morning, he came up behind her as she was cooking breakfast and wrapped his arms around her waist. He touched his cheek to hers and whispered, "I love you. Let's not fight." In spite of herself, she leaned back into his embrace and agreed to stop the fight.

**Playful**

She loved these kinds of days; the warm air, the hot sun, the buzzing of cicadas in the trees. She was out by the lake behind the Burrow; watching most of the Weasley boys play an enthusiastic game of "Tackle". She closed her eyes enjoying the sun on her face when suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun and a few droplets of water fell on her face. She opened her eyes and grinned lazily at him as he stood over her. Interpreting his mischievous grin, she leapt up but before she could make her escape, he lifted her easily into his arms. She was momentarily distracted by the touch of his hand and arms against her bare skin but saw what he was planning to do. Amid the cheers of the boys, he cannon-balled into the lake with her tucked securely to his chest.

**Soft**

So soft. He propped himself up on one arms and looked at her sleeping next to him. Everything about her said 'soft' to him even though she pretended to be anything but. He reached out and gently stroked his thumb along her cheek. She sighed in her sleep and rolled towards him, curling up against his body. He sighed happily; she was so soft and warm.

**A/N** I tried not to make this any one pairing. I know who it is and anyone who guesses right gets a virtual cookie! Seriously though, it can be any pairing you would like it to be. As usual, I own nothing!


End file.
